


Sharing is caring

by twistedMagic



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic





	Sharing is caring

  Mikado stared at his friend from afar. He was flirting with some girls as usual, one gave him the chance and his blonde friend wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked away. Apparently he stared for too much because Masaomi turned around as if he felt someone watching him, luckily the noirette boy was fast enough to hide behind a car. Honey eyes focused on the spot for a while and then kept chatting and laughing with the girls.

 

  Sometimes Mikado wondered if it was okay to like his best friend.

 

  Sometimes he wondered when he will have the guts to confess that he is not attracted to girls in any shape. 

 

 But he knew he wouldn't be able to. He sighed and stood up, he removed the dirt from his pants. Looking once more at his friend with the girls, he couldn't help but to smile. 

 

  'Sharing is caring' He thought 'Besides, Masaomi is someone so bright for someone so dark'


End file.
